


Morning jolt

by twofrontteethstillcrooked



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Did i mention the floof? Let me emphasize the floof, Floof, M/M, snippetfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofrontteethstillcrooked/pseuds/twofrontteethstillcrooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius has news from the wide world of social media</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning jolt

**Author's Note:**

> 4-5 June 2015 snippetfic for Sit the Fuck Down and Write Month

"So, my best friend eloped with my ex-fiancé," Marius said by way of hello, and Courfeyrac choked on the mouthful of mocha latte he'd been meaning to swallow competently.

Recovering from near death-by-Starbucks took one minute and four napkins, but finally Courfeyrac could respond without coughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to sound compassionate; perhaps his still-watering eyes would add to an image of deep empathy over any heartache Marius might be experiencing.

"I am," Marius said, "I really am. I mean, obviously I knew they'd been dating."

"No, you didn't," Courfeyrac said.

"No, I didn't, but it's fine." Marius made a what-are-you-going-to-do gesture with his hands and gave a smile Courfeyrac would charitably describe as awkward. "They're both wonderful people, and it's not like I have any claim on either of them, I mean, I wouldn't want to be that guy, you know."

Courfeyrac nodded. "Sure."

"And it's fine. It's super. They are great, as individuals and collectively; they're two of if not _the_ two most important women in my life, and they have all that history together and it's sort of amazing, when you think about it, that they even found each other after those years when Cosette was living on the lam with her dad, and Eponine was trying to get away from her own father, and for me to be, like, the bridge that reunited them or maybe even in some cosmic sense be the reason their universes collided again--"

Courfeyrac was torn: if he didn't take another drink of his coffee, he was going to laugh; but there was a good chance he was going to laugh anyway, and he didn't want to drown.

"--And my point is, I think it's wonderful, and I'm thrilled for them, and I think we should throw them a reception when they're home, which--" Marius fumbled in his bag for his phone and thumbed through various screens. "--According to Eponine will be sometime Monday evening."

He held up the phone and Courfeyrac saw the Instagram of Eponine and Cosette standing on what appeared to be courthouse steps, each wearing a summery eyelet dress, clutching wildflower bouquets and each other's hands and grinning tearily, all of it sepia colored and slightly tilted.

See, this was why Combeferre's whole Help Courfeyrac Break His Smartphone Addiction plan was the worst. Courfeyrac's phone had stayed untouched in his own bag for seven hours and 49 minutes, and though he'd felt somewhat proud earlier of his own willpower, if he'd seen that post before leaving his apartment, or on the bus, or while standing in line at godforsaken Starbucks, he'd have already been caffeinated _and_ better prepared for Marius's forlorn freckled little face.

"We'll work up a game plan when everyone's arrived," Courfeyrac said in the most soothing and friendliest voice he could muster. "You know they'll all want to help."

Marius put his phone away. "Well. That would be nice. I'd appreciate it as much as they would, honestly."

They sat unspeaking in the office's tiny lounge for a minute, sipping their coffees and listening to their friends wander into the office. Feuilly made a rim shot with a paper wad into Enjolras's wastebasket and Joly high-fived him. Prouvaire and Grantaire came through the door laughing about something in a way that screamed dirty inside joke. Combeferre tossed his lunch into the mini-fridge and waved while talking on his phone -- _his_ phone wasn't off limits, Courfeyrac thought with the smallest huff -- to Bossuet: "I thought you were your lawyer, or Bahorel was your lawyer. Why do you need a lawyer at 6 a.m.?"

Marius stood up, stretched, and put his travel mug in the dishwasher. When he turned around he had an unreadable expression on his face.

Before Courfeyrac could venture a question, Marius asked, "I do know _we're_ dating. You know I know that, right?"

Courfeyrac stood up oh so casually, so as not to radiate nuclear levels of relief. "Of course."

Marius walked over and touched his wrist. "And maybe I haven't said it lately, but I'm really glad we are."

"You haven't said it at all," Courfeyrac said before he could stop himself and Marius blushed, ducked his head. "But I'm glad to hear you're glad about it."

He waited until Marius raised his head again to give him as comforting and genuine a smile as he possibly could, happy to have sincerity on his side.

"Oh, god, you two are gross," Grantaire said, wedging past Marius to grab a handful of sugar packets off the counter.

"Yes," Courfeyrac agreed, as Marius's hand slipped into his.

**Author's Note:**

> so the moral is, if I have literally only 10 minutes (x2) to work on something, I will always default to schmoop
> 
> it is good to know these things about oneself


End file.
